Non-epileptic seizures are paroxysmal events that can mimic an epileptic seizure but do not involve abnormal, rhythmic discharges of cortical neurons. They can be caused by physiological or psychological conditions. The latter typically refers to psychogenic non-epileptic seizures (PNES), which are sometimes referred to as pseudoseizures. PNES is commonly mistaken as epileptic seizures resulting in accurate diagnosis. One tool that can be utilized to confirm a PNES diagnosis is video electroencephalogram (VEEG). VEEG is costly, time consuming and is not typically available in all locations and communities. Consequently, diagnostic delays often arise for PNES patients that can impose health and economic burdens on individuals in various population levels. In addition, misdiagnosed PNES patients can be unnecessary prescribed high doses of multiple anti-epileptic medications with potential for adverse affects. Additionally, patients with prolonged attacks may be needlessly intubated for initiation of anti-epileptic pharmacological sedation protocols.
Physiological non-epileptic seizures are disorders in which the brain malfunctions as a consequence of a physiologic abnormality outside the brain, such as low blood pressure, fainting (syncope), hypoglycemia, electrolyte imbalance, and other disorders. In addition to physiological and psychogenic non-epileptic seizures, non-epileptic seizures can also be a form of malingering, in which an individual feigns a seizure for explicit monetary or other fraudulent tangible gain. Examples of such gain include, but are not limited to, being released from prison, obtaining disability, and to make injury claims as part of a lawsuit (e.g., after a motor vehicle accident, injury at work).